Kami's Angels
by Chibi Trieze
Summary: When 'Charlie's Angels' and 'DBZ' meet...
1. Default Chapter

The first chapter to this fanfic...  
  
By me, Chibi Trieze.  
  
The usual diclaimers apply, I don't own DBZ, FUNimation, or a blue chipmunk.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Angels, I have an assignment for you."  
  
"Kami, I don't know if we have the energy for another assignment. #18 is still recovering   
  
from not going shopping for a week," said Bulma.  
  
"And I don't know if my Gohan is studying or not! I'm supposed to be there, at my house,   
  
right now, instead of up here, on Kami's lookout! Goku is probably making him train! I want   
  
him to be a scholar, not a fighter!" Chichi said.  
  
"Well, I won't go unless it's an assignment to the mall," said #18.   
  
Kami was, quite obviosly, not too pleased with his angel's attitudes. "Alright angels. #18,   
  
I can fulfill your request. Your next assignment will be at the mall. Chichi, your assignment  
  
will be with your son, Gohan. Bulma, your assignment will be with King Kai."  
  
Kami next hands each of them a capsule, except for Bulma, for whom he hands three.  
  
To Chichi and #18 he says, "Open these upon arrival of your destinations."   
  
To Bulma he says, "Open #1 at the arrival of the earth check-in station, #2 upon arrival at   
  
King Kai's planet and the third after your assignment."  
  
#18 says, "What are our assignments?"  
  
Kami says, "The capsules will tell you when you open them, but don't open them until you get  
  
to your target areas."  
  
#18 again. "Where are our target areas?"  
  
Replied Kami, "#18, your target area is the Chikkyuu mall. Upon arrival, open your capsule."  
  
#18 said, "Check."  
  
"Chichi, your target point is your house. Upon arrival, open your capsule."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Bulma, you have two target points. The first is, of course, the earth check-in station, in   
which you will talk to Emma, and the second is Kaio-sama's planet. As for the capsules, once   
again, open #1 at the arrival of the earth check-in station #2 upon arrival at King Kai's   
planet and the third after your assignment. Bulma, I'll be taking you to the earth check-in   
station, but you have to go on your own from there. Bring a capsule car, or something."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Angels, you have your assignments. If you cannot complete your assignments, report back to   
my lookout for further assignments and debriefing."  
  
All: "Alright."  
  
Kami, in a low voice says,"Enjoy your assignments, Angels.   
Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chichi was on her way to her little house.  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder what the capsule says...I know Kami told me not to use it until I got there,   
but I'm so curious...Aww hell, I'll just open it. It's just an assignment."  
  
Inside the capsule was a little video tape, a tape player, a stand, and a note. The note   
read,  
  
=============================================================================================  
  
Angel Chichi,  
  
I'm quite dissapointed in you. I didn't think that you, Ox King's daughter, with your   
  
morals system, would open your capsule this early. Oh, well. I have enclosed your assignment   
  
in the video tape. Play it on the tape player.  
  
Disapointedly,  
God (Kami-sama)  
  
=============================================================================================  
  
"Wow, that's a smart god," Chichi thought to herself. "Oh well, lets see my assignment."  
  
The video tape started up with a workout video starring Vegeta. He was annialating people   
with ki blasts. Her assignment starts up.  
  
"Angel Chichi, your assignment is to be nice to Goku for one day. Also, you must train Gohan   
in any manner possible. NO FRYING PANS, ROCKET LAUNCHERS, BOTTLE ROCKETS, OR THE LIKE! GOT   
IT!?"  
  
The video flashes back to Vegeta enjoying a nice lemonade after his massive genocide. At this   
  
point Chichi turns off the video.  
  
"HOW AM I GOING TO BE NICE TO THAT BAKA! I have been mean to him since the day I married him,   
and I must maintain my image! I CAN'T BE NICE! And how am I going to train Gohan?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
#18 was standing in front of the Chikyuu mall.  
  
"Alright! Lets see my assignment!"  
  
#18 opens her capsule and it has a note and peculiarly colored clothes in it. The note read,  
  
=============================================================================================  
  
Angel #18,  
  
Your assignment is to work at the 'Hot Dog on a stick' booth at the food court from   
  
12:00 PM to 8:30 PM. You will be the girl who makes those cheese dogs. You will be payed   
minimum wage plus .10 cents.  
  
Your Kami,  
God (Kami-sama)  
  
P.S. Bring me back one of those hats and a cheese dog. I sure do love cheese dogs. Yup, those   
cheese dogs sure are great.  
  
=============================================================================================  
  
At this point poor #18 is weeping sadly."...why, oh why did he do this to us? We never did   
anything to him...WAH!!!!! I don't even know what time it is so I can report to work!"  
  
A very evil man was walking toward the mall with the same clothing as what #18 was going to   
wear.   
  
"Hey, this guy probably works at Hot dog on a stick...maybe he knows the time."  
  
#18 walks up to him, and in her best sweet girl image, asks him, "Excuse me, do you have the   
time? I'm late for work at 'Hot dog on a stick', I think."  
  
"I know, #18."  
  
"How do you know my name? And how do you know about my assignment?"  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I am C.W., your boss! MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!   
And guess what? You ARE late!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Bulma, are you ready to be taken to the earth check-in station?"  
  
"Yes Kami, I am, but one question first."  
  
"What is that, Bulma?"  
  
"How much am I getting paid for this?"  
  
"If you must know, 1,000,000 zenni."  
  
Dollar signs light up in Bulma's eyes. "...1,000,000 zenni?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!! C'MON, KAMI, LETS GO!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What will happen next time?  
  
Will Chichi be nice to Goku? (fat chance)  
  
Will #18 live through working at 'Hot dog on a stick'?  
  
Will Bulma get her 1,000,000 zenni? And spend it all on capsules and clothes? (Pretty good   
odds of that happening)  
  
Will Kami ever get his cheese dog? (Mmmm...cheese dogs...:drool:)  
  
Who is C.W.? Why is he so evil?  
  
All this and more, next time, on Kami's Angels!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Kami's Angels - Chapter 2

Since my first one got such rave reviews, I now present to you the second chapter of my fan   
  
fiction...  
  
KAMI'S ANGELS!!!!!!!!!  
  
The usual disclaimers apply, I don't own Funimation, Dragonball Z, Dragonball, or Dragonball   
  
GT (yuck), Akira Toriyama does, and if I were making any money off this 'fic, I'd be that much   
  
richer then my former self.   
  
=====================================================================  
  
In the first chapter of this fan-fiction...  
  
Chichi was astounded to find that SHE was supposed to be nice to Goku AND train Gohan.  
  
Bulma was mortified to find that she was to go to King Kai's planet.  
  
#18 now works at 'Hot Dog on a stick'.  
  
Kami revealed his love for cheese dogs!  
  
Now, stay tuned for the next exciting chapter in Kami's Angels!!!!!!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
"Alright, I'm home."  
  
Chichi was looking at the little capsule igloo that she lived in. She saw Goku inside, sitting   
  
on his butt, watching some wrestling. Chichi saw Gohan in his room, looking for his   
  
Piccolo-clothes.   
  
"So, he's thinking about going out with Piccolo, is he? Well, not today!"   
  
Chichi charges into the house, past Goku, through Gohan's door (...and I mean THROUGH   
  
Gohan's door, he still has that hole), and up to Gohan.  
  
"GOHAN, GUESS WHAT! I'M GONNA TRAIN YOU TODAY, NOT PICCOLO!"  
  
"But Mom, you don't know the first thing about being a sensai."  
  
"Doesn't mean I can't train you at something else, dear. Why can't I teach you cooking or the   
  
art of fry-pan thumping?"  
  
"...well, mom, I don't know..."  
  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! You will train under me!"  
  
Gohan, seeing that there was no way out, decided that he'd go along with this. "Okay mom, what  
  
will you train me on?"  
  
"Well, I figure that I will never get you to stop fighting, so I'll teach you the art of   
  
fry-pan thumping. First, we need a test subject. Ah, yes, your father! Let's go!"  
  
Chichi sneaks up on Goku, and says to Gohan, whispering, "Okay, Gohan, first you must get   
  
good position, like I am right now! Then, moving slowly, bonk him on the head. Watch..."  
  
CLANG!!!!!!!  
  
Goku is on the floor, completely zonked out.  
  
Wow, Gohan thought, she took out my dad with one shot, and he's the most powerful being   
  
in the universe! Maybe I can learn something.  
  
"...and that is how you use one of these things."  
  
Suddenly Chichi remembers the other half of her mission.  
  
FLASHBACK...  
  
=====================================================================  
  
"...you are to be nice to Goku for one day..."  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Chichi gets a little blue in the face from fear. Her ensueing shout can be heard for miles   
  
around.   
  
"OH, NO! KAMI'S GONNA KILL ME!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"18, the cheese dogs are almost ready! Get them out of the batter!"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"What was that, I couldn't quite hear you."  
  
"Yes, MASTER."  
  
"That's better."  
  
#18 was working at Hot Dog on a Stick while her boss, C.W., was sitting in his favorite lawn   
  
chair, sipping a lemonade daquire.  
  
Three really obnoxious guys come up. The guy in the middle, apperently the ringleader, went up   
  
to #18 and said, "Hey, Baby, I want three cheese dogs and a date. Hold the cheese dogs. Think   
  
you can handle that, mama?"  
  
"...mama? Mama? MAMA!? I'll show you 'Mama'! I'm a married woman, asshole!"  
  
#18 forms two ki blasts in her hands and aims them at the moron who dared to offend her.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" the obnoxious guy asks.  
  
"THIS!" #18 fires and hits the guy, sending him to hell. (NO, NOT ANOTHER !@$#%^&   
  
DIMENSION!)   
  
Obviosly, the other guys ran.   
  
"Come again soon." she says in a sweet voice.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma was at the start of Snake Way.  
  
"Okay, which capsules did Kami pack me..."  
  
Bulma found a capsule car, an airplane, a sandwich, a book of jokes, and a taser.  
  
"Damn useless crap...oh, well, I got my own..."  
  
Bulma used the airplane. "...ooooookay, how do ya fly this thing...well, it's just lift vs.   
  
drag, and I am a genius, so let's go!" She started the airplane and it promptly fell apart.  
  
"The budget must be a little off...stupid kami...it's driving time!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I realize that this was a kinda short chapter, but I swear that the next will be bigger! I   
  
promise!   
  
As always, read and review!   
  
BTW, I should have a new 'fic called 'Heero goes to an Arcade' which I think will be pretty   
  
good. It will be up by early February, so read that too, please! I'm begging you!  
  
(Chibi Trieze on his knees) 


End file.
